towrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Will of the Emperor
The Will of the Emperor is a hive collection of nanobots that are injected into a victim. It appears as a flueorescent blue liquid. Technical Information The nanobots are held in a dormant state within the gel liquid of a powerful hallucigenic drug. Once injected, the drug acts as normal, but has served its purpose to contain the nanobots and conceal their entry. The nanobots then travel to the brain and then throughout the body for the nerve endings, masqerading themselves as the living tissue that surrounds them and pretending to act like the cells within their relevant areas, making them 'clean' for medical tests. They serve to hijack the electrical impulses to the brain for all senses of the infectee and relay their own depending on input. The input is communicated through a low frequency communication - but as a result suffers from a disadvantage of range. This allows the input to affect all senses and nerves upon the target, enabling events to be played out to them that are realistic. It also serves to enable the inputter to witness events going on through the infectee to what they hear, smell and see. The infectee must be present in the same system as a relay station for commands issued to the nanobots. Whilst it is possible for civilian communications to be used for relay for the subliminal messaging, the drawback remains that if the infectee travels out of civilized space or to a system without such standard communication then the nanobots are useless. Due to self-replication still remaining an elusive theory, any victim infected with the nanobots will shed them naturally within a year. However interestingly it is possible for the nanobots to be passed onto others through blood contamination or sexual activity - but the infectee from such a thing will only suffer from partial effects to a random sense. Common side effects for the nanites include consistent migraines and the uncontrollably twitches within a muscle. The limited repair for the network means Iron depreviation is a distinct possibility also. The symptoms of low iron include lack of energy, shortness of breath, headache, irritability, dizziness, or weight loss. Other symptoms include pica (the development of an appetite for unusual substances such as paper or clay products) and pacophagia (the development of an appetite for ice) - these will last for a few days at least and continue on till the subject has restored their iron content. Other Details The prototype has so far only been used upon two Jedi; Zayri Cresh and Vincent Cantrell but already lessons are being learnt. An update being applied to future versions of the nanobots and steadily to the current infectees is that after twenty four hours of no signal will result in adverse effects before death of the victim in similarity to effects of the Heretic Serum. There is currently no-known 'cure' for the nanobots. Jamming technology can affect the signal from input to the nanobots from complete cut-off to only part affectance depending on the power level and grade of jammer. It is theoretically plausible that ion technology could be fired to render the nanobots inert, but ion does not pass through living matter very well. Plus even though it is harmless normally to living beings, an ion shot to the head could produce side-effects. Category:Technology